


Trouble In Paradise

by lovivebe



Category: Godsfall Podcast D&D Campaign
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovivebe/pseuds/lovivebe
Summary: Xion and Pera are married. I'm gay and can't sleep. Enjoy.





	Trouble In Paradise

Two weeks.

It had been two whole weeks after Pera and Xion’s wedding reception. Normally, this time would be spent in perfect marital bliss on a destination honeymoon. However there was still one tiny problem.

Xion refused to sign their marriage certificate.

They had the ceremony. They got the proper documents. But Xion had not out own to paper yet, and it was causing Pera a lot of stress. Anytime he tried to bring it up, Xion would dodge the question. They got the two week mark today and Pera decided he had had, enough.

“Okay, that’s it. We're talking about this right now.” He said as he entered their bedroom, making sure to close the door behind him. Xion sighed and sat on the bed. “We'll talk about this later.” Pera crossed his arms. “No, we're talking about this now!”

Xion pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. “Why won't you sign the certificate?” Pera questioned. Xion remained silent from his spot on the bed.

“Do you not want to be married to me?” 

Xion groaned exasperatedly. “Of course I want to marry you!” He said. “I wouldn't have said ‘yes' when you PROPOSED to me if I didn't want to marry you!” Pera flung his arms in the air, clearly annoyed. “Then why won't you sign them!?”

“Because I don't want us to end up like my parents!”

Pera felt any hint of anger leave his body. It dawned on him that Xion growing up in a home where the parents argued constantly would have an effect on how someone viewed marriage. He felt stupid for not realizing sooner. Pera cautiously walked over and say next to Xion.

He held and hand out patiently, which Xion took. Xion's eyes stayed glued to the floor. “I'm sorry. I know it's not fair to you but...I just need a bit more time.” Pera nodded with understanding. 

“I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner-” “Don't be.” Xion interjected. Pera squeezed Xion's hand. “Sign them when you're ready.” Pera said. Xion nodded appreciatively and stood up from the bed. 

“Ya wanna go pig out on wedding cake?”

“Yes please!”


End file.
